A New Era, A New Beginning
by Ktee16
Summary: This story is about the Next Generation. Set 19 years later form the 7 Harry Potter books. :  please read and review. first shot at a fanfic.


A NEW ERA, A NEW BEGINNING.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

Author Note: This is about how Harry and Ginny's kids go through their first year at Hogwarts. It features the other previously seen characters kids and some fresh faces also. If this story is similar to anyone else's I am very sorry, this was not intentional. Hope you enjoy this story and please take the time to write a review so I know how to make my stories better next time. Thank you.

CHAPTER 1 – ALL ABOARD THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS

As I said goodbye to mum and dad as well as my little sister Lily and hopped aboard the glorious, bright red Hogwarts Express with my brother I was so excited. James was in his second year so I followed him into an empty compartment. As the conductor called "ALL ABOARD" all the eager Hogwarts students poked their heads through the compartment windows and waved goodbye to their parents and guardians. When the train started leaving platform 9¾ I began to feel nervous; but if anything my parents said about this magical school was true, it would be the best time of my life.

The journey to Hogwarts took a while but along the way students, teachers and prefects came into our compartment in which we shared with Rose. She too was starting her first year at Hogwarts and was feeling thrilled and anxious at the same time. There was also the famous Honeydukes Express Cart that came along to every area in the train. Our parents have given us some money to buy some of the food and told us to be careful about the weird flavours in the packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. James and I bought a bit of everything which cost us 11 sickles. One person who we had had already met named Professor Longbottom came in our partition to visit us. He helped us nnnshake off our nerves and told us some fascinating stories about his time at Hogwarts which he had shared with our parents. One time Roses mum used a spell called '_**Petrificus Totalus' **_on Professor Longbottom so that they could sneak out of the Gryffindor common room.

One person who my father had told me about at Hogwarts was Hagrid, former student and Groundkeeper at Hogwarts. I was excited to meet him and hopefully get a chance to visit him at his hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I questioned what captivating creature he would be in awe about this year. One thing I was wondering about was who would be our Headmaster or Headmistress this year. I had been reading the Daily Prophet and there was speculation that a beautiful Professor named Hilary McFortier had been selected for the job.

"What subject are you most looking forward to this year boys? I'm sure I will enjoy all but I am most looking forward to Charms I guess." stated Rose.

"I was best in the class for Defence against the Dark Arts last year so I am looking forward to that" said James in a boasting way.

"I think Herbology will be fun, especially having Professor Longbottom for a teacher."

A few minutes after this the train came to a stop and all the students again tried to peer out of the windows. James sad, brown eyes immediately changed to a look of happiness when he saw the marvellous castle that was Hogwarts. Rose wouldn't shut up talking about facts that she had read in the book 'Hogwarts: A History'. I was speechless, mesmerized by the whole scene; the giant lake, the magnificent castle and the landscape.

We also rushed off the train in a rush, pushing and shoving each other and through the crowd I saw a boy with extremely light blonde hair and pale skin. I immediately recognised him as the son of Draco Malfoy and the grandson of the late Lucius Malfoy who I have heard a lot about. My father had told me about the Malfoy's and their liking for dark magic. He also told me about the battle of Hogwarts which had happened 19 years ago. He had been looking in the Daily Prophet every day after to see how the construction of the new and improved Hogwarts castle would come along. He had told me that throughout the year he would be coming to visit James and I. I was very much looking forward to it because I had never stayed away from my parents for this period of time.

When we finally got off the train I immediately heard the booming voice of a giant man who I guessed to be Hagrid. "FIRST YEARS, FIRST YEARS! FOLLOW ME PLEASE, THIS WAY THANKYOU." He spotted James and greeted him. His eyes then drifted to me and Rose and said "You two look just like your parents!" and started sobbing. We comforted him and he got back to his job, ushering the first years towards the lake. James drifted off to find his friends and me and Rose walked towards the boats floating along the smooth lake that looked glass. We hopped into a boat along with s2 other first years who we didn't know.


End file.
